Chapter 213
'''One of the Seven Kin '''is the 213th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. All of the Fairy Tail members on Tenrou Island see the signal and know what is happening. The participants then decide on their next course of action. Erza asks Yomazu what Grimoire Heart's plan is, and he replies that it is to find Zeref. Mest and Wendy are then approached by Carla and Panther Lily. Mest is questioned by Panther Lily but he suddenly teleports and saves Wendy from Azuma's explosion technique. Summary All of the Fairy Tail members see the flare Erza just set off and Natsu wonders if the man they just ran into was the reason why. Cana angrily responds to the flare because she knows it would put the trial on hold, and her dependency on winning was high. Gray and Loke reveal themselves to Cana and Lucy and try to calm her down and that for now they should go back to camp. Juvia asks Erza what should be done next, while Levy volunteers to take an injured Gajeel back to camp. Erza replies that she will search for Mest and Wendy, but for now, she will interrogate Yomazu to find out Grimoire Heart's plan. He reluctantly tells them they plan on finding Zeref who is on the island. Erza finds this impossible as she always thought Jellal was trying to resurrect him and was surprised to find out that Zeref had always been alive. Yomazu tells them Zeref has lived for the past 400 years. He finally warns them about the Seven Kin of Purgatory who will stop at nothing to get Zeref, and says one of the Kin are already on the island. Meanwhile, Wendy asks Mest what was the signal for but he doesn't know. Just then, Carla and Panther Lily arrive and tell him to back away. Panther Lily pins Mest and demands to know who he really is because he knows that Mystogan would never have an apprentice, as Mest claimed to be. Mest suddenly uses Teleportation Magic to get behind Lily. He then quickly grabs Wendy and moves her out of the way of a random incoming attack. A head then comes out of a tree and states that he is Azuma, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Mest is in shock as he realizes that Fairy Tail, Zeref, and Grimoire Heart are all on the same island. Carla is confused of who Mest really is so he finally reveals that he is a member of the Magic Council. He also tells them that the council is already approaching the island on a ship. Azuma comes out of the tree a bit more and explodes it right in front of everyone's eyes. He finally fully emerges and sarcastically asks if he can begin his mission now. Characters In Order of Appearance﻿ Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** *** |Za Naito}} ** * |Ēra}} * Spells used * |Dairekuto Rain}} *Linear Explosions *Tree Merge Abilities used * *Flight Armor used * Navigation